Not Just a Maid
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Zelink/ Random Thought/ T for content


Link struggled to push open the door to his room. Zelda was startled by Link's appearance. He tossed his bag onto the floor next to him, collapsing on his freshly done bed.

He gripped his pillow out of anger and squeezed the fluff out of it. How could his friends do that to him, or should he even call them friends? Zelda walked over to him cautiously and offered him her help.

She waited with patience until Link's eye peeked over to her. His sandy hair blocked a clear view of her but he could still see her worried expression. He sighed at his unnecessary behavior.

"I'm fine, can you just," Link averted his eye to his bed, not daring to observe her face anymore. "come... over here for a second?" Link asked and gazed back into her eyes once more.

She nodded gently and climbed beside Link in his spacious bed. She didn't feel out of place at all like she belonged there.

Link wrapped his arm around her, taking in her lustful warmth that she generated. He pulled her closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. They both soon blushed madly just now realizing what they were doing.

"Are y-you uncomfortable?" Link questioned feeling very perverted. She shook her head and dug deeper into their heat. She really did like being held in Link's arms. He presences somehow made her… sleepy.

A wide grin was smacked onto Link's face. He relaxed, feeling satisfied with her reply. He remembered how she was when they were young, very shy. Once you get to know her she is a fierce, brave girl, always trying something new.

Link chuckled at those memories until a ghost of a smile grew on his face. He did have a small crush on her. I mean, her father was the CEO of their company, right? He had a small chance of being with her.

He wondered why she worked then? Zelda was only 13, she didn't even have to help out. Her father was the CEO of the dang company! Link pondered the possibilities until he heard a rough chime of his smartphone.

Stretching his arm out, careful not to awake his sleeping servant, he pulled up his phone and studied the message until it was clear.

'I think we need to talk.'

Link jumped at the typing notification that had appeared on the bottom of the screen. His eyes lighted with anger, how dare she text him again?

'I know u still love me, y would u read this message so fast? ;)'

Link's thumbs tingled ready to curse this ratchet girl for thinking falsely. Instead, he calmed down.

He thought about his words, looking over at sleeping beauty who was knocked out cold. He smiled at this and continued to focus on his message.

'I don't. You caused terrible things to me only for my wealth.'

'That's not true. I love u.'

Her lie caused Link to shiver in disgust. How dare she! His breath quickened in anger. Oh, how much of a fool he was for falling in her "trap."

'Leave me alone, how did you get my number anyway?"

"Meet me tomorrow at sundown in the Hyrulian Local Park.

'No, besides, why would I ever meet with you again!?

'I am sorry for the way I treated you, please take me back.'

Zelda began to stir beside Link. He quickly pulled her closer, trying to calm her down. It worked for now. He thought about his decision. He didn't love her anymore. He hated her. To be honest he never truly loved her. He sighed as he regretted his part decisions but It's the past now.

'Fine.'

'That's my boy.'

He threw his phone to the edge of his bed, not caring if he missed and it fell. He could just buy a new one. He attention once again turned to Zelda who was scarcely awake, She didn't sleep for too long, knowing that she had to clean his bathroom. He didn't care and pulled her tightening back in his hold. Is this true love? It feels wonderful. She's a blessing from Hylia.

Link fell asleep in his dreamy thoughts of his... Well, personal maid.

{~}

It was nightfall, the stars began to appear and Zelda was up and working. Link crossed his legs on his bed, eating a chicken sandwich. It seems like a normal day but the events of early were still lingering in her mind.

Zelda scrubbed Link's floor. How can one guy make such a stain, what even is that? Zelda soon gave up but charged right back at it. She was going to get this stain out, I mean it was her job.

"Link," Zelda called out from his den area. Her voice wasn't so clear since she was around a wall. Link scooted off his bed and stood in front of Zelda.

He was shirtless, wearing gray cotton shorts. A blue blanket was over his shoulder, covering his chest. He held it close to him. Zelda simply pointed to the orange stain on his maroon carpet.

Zelda looked away. Man, he was fit. Link saw her light blush and smirked at her reaction. He withdrew his blanket and tossed it on his bed. He went down on his knees are examined the stain.

"Looks like tomato sauce." He stated turning to see Zelda's reaction. She stifled her laugh, which made Link's heart skip a beat. He loves her laugh, but she rarely does. He smiled at her and she returned with a small smile. He got up from the floor and lounge back to his bed, getting in the same sitting before continuing to watch videos.

Zelda checked the time, 11:08. It's pretty late, she would just tackle this disgusting stain tomorrow.

She walked over to her sleeping area behind a thick curtain. She undressed and changed into her nightgown made of lace and silk. Zelda ran as fast she could to Link's bathroom. Link didn't even catch her run. He was distracted by the anime he was watching.

Zelda quickly brushed her teeth and raced back to her "room." She proceeded to turn off the lights which took Link's attention.

"Going to bed?" Link asked pausing his show. Zelda nodded once and slipped into her twin sized bed up against the wall. It was one of the best beds she has slept in, nice new linen and pillows."Why so early? It's only 12." Link joked. It was quite late, and she had been working pretty hard. He thanked her silent for that.

"I have to go to the store tomorrow," Zelda said quietly but loud enough to hear. Link walked over to Zelda and shoved the curtain away. Zelda was lying down, snuggled underneath her thick covers.

Link reddened but his eyes still laid on her.

"I'll go with you." He said in low voice. She nodded and turned over to sleep. He left for his bed to finish his episode, soon to fall asleep.


End file.
